Je ne savait pas
by fanHPTW
Summary: Song Fic sur "je ne savait pas" de la Belle et la Bête Avant de commencer: La chanson appartient a Disney et les personnages à Rowling. A un moment les regards se croisent et on sait que l'on est amoureux... c'est le cas pour Harry et Ginny , Ron et Hermione, Bill et Fleur, Remus et Toncks


**Harry- Ginny**

Il neigeait sur le château de Poudlard. La séance de quidditch avait été dure. Ginny ne rêvait que de la douche chaude quelle prendrait dans peu de temps. Elle fut néanmoins récompensée par un sourire. Pas n'importe lequel, le sourire à coupé le souffle d'Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu.

_Il y a quelque chose, dans son regard, d'un peu fragile et de léger Comme un espoir_.

Tout avait changé. Ginny l'avait remarqué. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il l'a vu embraser Dean. Son regard a changé. C'est désormais un regard tendre et amoureux qui se posait sans arrêt sur elle.

Quelque mois plus tard, elle a quitté Dean. Ne supportant plus la manière qu'il avait de la prendre pour une petite fille. Elle sentait toujours le regard d'Harry sur elle.

Elle, elle s'amusait à l'effleurer souriant en le sentant frissonner. Elle attirait l'attention sur lui et aujourd'hui. Il lui a adressé un sourire

_Toi mon ami aux yeux de soie. Tu as souri Mais hier encore je n'savais pas_

* * *

**Ron-Hermione**

Il avait mal, fichu chasse au Horcruxes. Bon sang ! Pourquoi es ce qu'il s'était désartibuler. il a avait froid, il avait faim, il avait soif, il avait mal. Il rêvait de retourner chez sa mère, chez lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un ange. L'ange posa ses doux yeux sur lui.

_Elle me regarde Je me sens bien_

Toute douleur l'avait quitté_._ Rien ne comptait à par elle. Hermione, son Hermione. Merlin qu'elle était belle. De sa main elle caressa sa joue

_Comme un oiseau, sur moi elle a posé sa main._

C'était la chose le plus douce qu'il avait jamais ressentit. Son cœur rata un battement

_Je n'ose y croire Pourtant j'y crois. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là  
_

**Bill et fleur **

Ils s'étaient connus aux tournois des trois sorciers. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots. Ca avait été le coup de foudre. Dés le premier regard.

_C'est le plus fou des romans._

Une véritable histoire d'amour. Un conte de fée. Ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient jeunes.

Ils allaient fonder une famille, ils en étaient sur, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage. Malgré Greyback qui avait défiguré Bill. Malgré Mme Weasley qui n'appréciait pas Fleur. Rien ne les empêcherait de se marier.

_Et toute cette histoire m'enchante C'est vrai. _Pensa fleur. De toute façon elle était belle pour deux et son mari le plus courageux de tous les hommes. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- Je t'aime à jamais. lui dit bill

- Je sais, moi aussi la preuve : je supporte le climat britannique rien que pou toi.

* * *

**Toncks et Remus**

Toncks s'était engagée dans l'Ordre. La raison : elle avait soif d'aventure et voulait se battre contre Voldemort puis il y avait Maugré fol-œil son mentor. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Remus. Elle avait eu une autre raison de rester dans l'Ordre.

_Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant_

C'est vrai, une fille ordinaire n'aurait pas posé un seul regard sur lui. Il avait des cicatrices sur son visage, des habits miteux ...

Mais Toncks n'était pas une fille ordinaire.

_Mais en marge du temps son cœur s'éveille en secret_

Toncks elle avait vu son regard doux couleur noisette. Il était gentil, timide, fidèle. Une personnalité en or. Il était fait pour elle. Alors elle prit sa décision elle allait séduire Remus. Lui monter que ce n'était pas une bête.

Non il n'était pas trop vieux.

Il était malade ? Et alors ? elle le soignerait.

Dangereux ? Elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Pauvre ? Elle avait de quoi vivre pour deux.

De toute façon elle ne voulait que lui

* * *

**Harry-Ginny : le pari**

Les filles partageaient les ragots dans le dortoir des filles de gryfondor.

_- Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_- C'est incongru ?_

- tu es sur ?

- oui !

- Je suis prête à mettre dix galions qu'il y a rien entre eux.

- Je te dis que si. Dix galions qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble.

- De toute façon il se fait tuer par Ron si il se déclare

- vous faites quoi ? demanda Hermione

- on pari sur la possibilité d'une relation entre Harry et Ginny.

- vous me dégoûtez mais ceci dit dix galions en leur faveur. Répondit Hermione

- _Attendons voir c'que ça donnera_ _Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas_


End file.
